With the increasing demand for the electronic products with the high power density, many electronic devices generate large amounts of heat during their operation. Therefore, an effective cooling system must be arranged therewith to dissipate the heat so that the overall performance is not affected by the heat accumulated therein. On the other hand, in order to meet the requirements of the high power density and the heat-dissipation, such electronic device is usually disposed on the printed circuit board by plugging pins thereon and also bending the pins to make the electronic device attached to the heat-dissipation surface of the heat-dissipation device. Thus the heat generated by the electronic device can be dissipated effectively by the heat-dissipation device.
Traditionally, the plug-in electronic device is fastened through the resilient fastening sheet and the screw, so that the electronic device is closely attached to the heat-dissipation surface of the heat-dissipation device. However, since the plug-in electronic device has been soldered on the printed circuit board, if the electronic device is further fastened through the resilient fastening sheet and the screw, it is easy to generate a tensile stress at the solder joints between the pins of the electronic device and the printed circuit board or damage the structural body of the electronic device, and thus affect the stability of the product. In addition, in order to perform the fastening process of the resilient fastening sheet and the screw, the installation location of the plug-in electronic device on the printed circuit board is further limited. For example, if the electronic device is horizontally plugged on the printed circuit board, it will occupy the layout area of the printed circuit board for other components, which results in the drawbacks of reducing the available utilization area of the printed circuit board, increasing the size of the product and decreasing the competitiveness of the product. Besides, while the electronic device is vertically plugged on the printed circuit board, it is essential to provide the resilient fastening sheet and the screw with sufficient operating space for performing the fastening process to assemble the electronic device and the heat-dissipation device together. Otherwise they cannot be assembled and produced. Thus, the space between the printed circuit board and the heat-dissipation device cannot be utilized easily, which also results in that the structural density of the system is reduced and the competitiveness of the product is decreased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a printed circuit board assembly and an assembling method thereof to overcome the above drawbacks.